You Are Mine, Dovahkiin
by Kiliani
Summary: The Dragonborn lost the fight in Sovngarde, now he is at the mercy of Alduin. Will he escape or will he submit to her in the end? Male Imperial DB and female Alduin. Inspired by Legend of Saviik by MaChaoJustice.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Mine Dovahkiin **

**As promised, here is the Skyrim story between a female Alduin and a male Dragonborn. I hope you all enjoy it and if you like this pairing I would suggest reading The Legend of Saviik by MaChaoJustice. It's a slow build up but with what he has planned for it, it is shaping up to be a great read so check it out!**

**The next chapter of Were It So Easy will be out by Friday as well so keep them eyes peeled and also I have my first MLP spin-off in planning as well between Mike and his herd so keep an eye out for that too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. Elder Scrolls 6 has been confirmed by Bethesda!**

Alduin looked upon the four figures in front of her with a snort escaping her snout. _'Those pathetic excuses for heroes couldn't slay me in uneven fight before and they think now would be any different?' _She thought amusingly. _'They are annoyances at best; the Dovahkiin however is another story.' _She thought as she looked at her objective.

Marius had a small chill run up his spine as Alduin turned her gaze at him. Their first fight on the Throat of The World left him with a very bad feeling but now it seemed like she was sizing him up for something. Being an Imperial meant you had a decent amount of intelligence but for some reason he couldn't figure out why he was extremely worried. His mind turned to that one moment at the end of the battle that made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

-Flashback-

_Marius tightened his grip on his sword before rushing forward and aiming a strike at Alduin's neck. Alduin merely waited as the sword came down on her neck but didn't even make a dent on her scales. Marius backed away but not quickly enough as Alduin's head ended up smashing into him and sending him into the word wall._

"_You are strong Dovahkiin but you do not equal my old enemies. Your Thu'um is and always will be weaker than mine but I do commend you on getting this far." Alduin spoke clearly to him as Marius slowly stood up on shaking legs only to be blasted back to the wall again by Alduin's Unrelenting Force shout. "You cannot beat me Dovahkiin but you have piqued my interest."_

"_Shove…..your…..interest…up….your…..scaled….ass!" Marius stuttered out nastily as he trying to regain his breath._

_Alduin looked amused. "Even on your knees you show defiance, Dovahkiin." Alduin's entire body had numerous jolts of pleasure and anticipation running through it. She first wanted to kill him but now she had another use for him. "It makes me giddy with anticipation of the coming battle but no matter what you do, you will submit to me in the end. Zu'u fen wahl hi dii, Dovahkiin." She said as she took flight again, leaving Marius and Paarthurnax alone on the Throat of The World._

_Marius had an uneasy feeling in his stomach when she said those words. He wasn't versed in the language of the dragons but those words clawed at him even if he didn't know what she said and that made him afraid._

_Paarthurnax turned to Marius with a sad expression. "I do not envy you now Dovahkiin; when Alduin wants something, she goes after it."_

"_What do you mean Paarthurnax?" Marius asked with that uneasy feeling turning from bad to worse._

"_When Dov want something, we go after it. Mu lann, mu horvutah. Alduin has declared that you will be her's." Paarthurnax said as Marius found it hard to swallow all of a sudden. "She has felt the power of your thu'um and feels that you might be better as her Zaam, her slave."_

_Marius wished he never heard that part as he left the mountain._

-Flashback end-

Marius was still worried about what Alduin had planned and the way she was looking at him didn't help quell his fear, like he was a piece of meat that she wanted. He tightened his grip on his sword and waited for her to make her move.

"You show defiance in the face of fear again, my Dovahkiin." Alduin said to Marius.

"I'm not yours! I never will be!" He shouted back only for Alduin to laugh in response.

"I will enjoy breaking you Dovahkiin, even with my old enemies you cannot win." Alduin raised her wings and jumped into the air. "Strun Vild Yem!" She shouted as the sky began to rain meteor.

"Bring her down Dragonborn! We can't beat her when she is flying!" Hakon yelled as Marius sprang into action.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Marius shouted at her and was surprised when she didn't move out of the way.

The shout hit her and she was forced to land as her wings became heavy as lead but as soon as she did she rushed towards them as they dove out of the way. Marius was the first to recover and quickly rushed in for a strike but Alduin had planned for this. As soon as he got in close, she struck out and her wing clotheslined him and sent him face first into the dirt at her feet, unconscious. With Marius out of the fight, she turned her attention to the three who caused her downfall millennia ago.

"Here we four are again. You couldn't defeat me over a millennia ago, what makes you think you could do so now?" Alduin told them as Hakon shot forward and swung his axe but she dodged it and with a swipe of her head, sent him towards the rocks.

"I will take your head!" Gormlaith yelled as she charged Alduin.

Alduin smirked as Gormlaith got closer before attacking her. With a massive bite of her jaws she trapped Gormlaith in them and threw her halfway across Sovngarde. "The same result as the last time it seems." She turned her head to Felldir and with the same smirk on her face addressed him. "Now here you stand before me but without the Elder Scroll this time. How do you plan on winning now old one?"

"I may not have the scroll but that won't stop me from trying!" Felldir said as he rushed forward only to be met with an Unrelenting Force shout that sent him into a stone pillar and rendered him unconscious.

"Pathetic Joor's but what could you expect from those who are all brawn and no brain?" Alduin said aloud before she heard a groan from Marius. "Finally awake Dovahkiin?" She said with mock-surprise.

"What did you –" He couldn't finish because Alduin had grabbed him in her back claws and jumped into the air. "Put me down World Eater!"

Alduin kept smirking as he struggled to free himself. "I don't think so my little Dovahkiin. Hin ven los naal dovah mahfaeraak. You are trapped with me until the end."

Marius went pale with fear as Paarthrunax's prediction came true. The only thing he could at this point was plot an escape before something happened that made him lose his chance for survival.

**I'm going to stop it right here but rest assured that this isn't finished yet. It's going through the same thing that Were It So Easy is and that means it might take a couple chapters. You can't build a romance between two mortal enemies in a single chapter without it going down the tube. To the authors who can make a 10k word one-shot I salute you but that is something that is out of my league at the moment. Also, I apologize for the short fight scene but they aren't my strong suit and plus I wasn't looking for a long and drawn out fight but a quick ending one-sided battle. Hakon, Felldir, and Gormlaith couldn't beat Alduin in a three-on-one fight so I merely used that same tactic in this story.**

**Like it or hate it but please stick around for the next chapter. I will make it better than this one, I promise. **

**All words come from Thuum. org.**

**Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

**Zu'u fen wahl hi dii, Dovahkiin – I will make you mine, Dovahkiin. (Wahl can mean to create, build, raise, make and construct depending on the use. In this instance, Alduin is saying she will make him her's.)**

**Mu lann, mu horvutah – We want, we catch. (Some English words still aren't translated so I had to improvise but this roughly means they always get what they want.)**

**Zaam – Slave**

**Strun Vild Yem – Storm Rock Blaze. Alduin Meteor shout (used with permission from Legend of Saviik by MaChaojustice)**

**Joor Zah Frul – Mortal Finite Temporary (Dragonrend Shout)**

**Hin ven los naal dovah mahfaeraak – Your path is by me forever. (Dovah has two meanings, according to thuum . org. The noun form means dragon but used as a pronoun means me. Don't try to fight me by saying I don't know anything, please look it up before you flame.)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Place, New Thought

**New Place, New Thoughts**

**Chapter two coming at you and here's hoping you all enjoy it.**

**The first chapter was actually decent, save for one flamer but there's nothing you can do about them. It does help the review number go up though and that is what counts!**

**Unrelated note: Chapter three of Were It So Easy was posted and it seems to be well liked at almost 2k and still skyrocketing. Seriously if that doesn't invoke more Chief and Fem Arbiter stories then we have a problem XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius didn't know how long they were flying but sometime along the way he had passed out; whether it was the vertigo of watching the ground go by or the altitude along with blood going to his head was unknown. He woke up a short time later and he felt his back on a soft patch of earth that had him sit up immediately. He took in his surroundings but wasn't able to place where he was exactly though if he had to guess he was probably near the border or Cyrodil and Skyrim due to the soft ground and vibrant leaf colors. _'I wonder if I can make it to Riften before a dragon comes.' _He thought before he felt the ground shift around him. _'Guess not._' He sighed and turned around to meet a very strange and yet very funny sight. Alduin was currently resting with her wings stretched out beside her and her feet bunched up beneath her. Her eyes were closed and her tail was twitching as if she was irritated and Marius tried to hold in his laughter at the supposed World Eater sleeping like a baby. He failed to hold in his laughter when she snorted and singed a small patch of grass.

Alduin opened one her eyes at the intrusion of her sleep to see the Dragonborn clutching his stomach and laughing. _'What is he sputtering about?' _She snorted again and shook herself awake. When she did she fanned out her wings and let loose a loud yawn as her limbs stretched before she settled back down next to a recovering Dragonborn. "Now my Dovahkiin, what shall we do with our newfound life?" She said smugly as froze up.

"Newfound life? What newfound life, you're the one who captured me." Marius said heatedly. "Why exactly am I still alive? You wanted to kill me!" Alduin smirked.

"Ni krii, nunon horvutah. Where would the fun be in killing you? Kill you and only gain momentary satisfaction or keep you and gain eternal satisfaction. Hmm decisions, decisions." She replied with a glance to the sky in mock-thought.

Marius hated to admit it but he preferred to stay alive. The longer he was alive meant the more he could plan to escape and get out of this situation. "Where exactly are we?" He asked in an attempt to stall her.

"One of my private area's known only to me. I often come here to reflect on the next course of action when Skuldafn gets too noisy with all those Dov flying and shouting. We are resting on the near the southern border if you want a general idea." She said as she turned her gaze back to him.

'_So Riften would be closest. Might as well just surrender at this point.' _Marius thought bitterly. _Thieves Guild wouldn't help due to their nature and also because one small job is comprised due to outside work forces and all of sudden you are on their shit list. Maven wouldn't care if the Dragonborn died as long as she gets her money, so Imperial help is out. The College is too far and I was going to ask the Companions to possibly join them but things sadly got in the way. _He finished his thoughts before a growl brought him out fully.

Alduin growled when she saw the Dragonborn no longer paying attention to her. He was no doubt planning to escape but she knew he couldn't. No place around for miles, save for one and that place wouldn't care enough to even yawn in this direction. "You would have to be a Dov to reach here my Dragonborn and there are no more Joor with the Thu'um to challenge the Dov, let alone compel them to fly here and that is if they even know where it is exactly." She replied to his unspoken thoughts.

Marius cursed under his breath. She had a valid point and even if he was let go, she would make him swear to not tell anyone with his Dragon half making sure he stuck to that. Dragons might be fearsome but he had yet to meet one that broke their vows or promises. "So why exactly am I here then?"

Alduin tilted her head. "Is it not obvious?" She blinked when he shook his head and almost smacked her head on the ground in frustration. "You are male, I am female. You are Dov and I am Dov."

Marius eyes went wide before he backed away. "By the Nine no! That is not happening at all."

Alduin merely grinned. "Your mortal side is saying no but the Dov in you is relishing the attention you are receiving is it not?"

Marius opened his mouth to deny it but couldn't. He was indeed being pulled in two directions but his human side was still besting the dragon. "Still won't happen." He grumbled angrily.

Alduin still grinned. "Perhaps not now but eventually you will. Even Dov fall prey to those instincts eventually. The number of Dov who have tried to court me in my return has been laughable at best. None of them were remotely close to my power and neither are you but you do have spirit and fire that I do enjoy seeing."

"I don't know if I should laugh or be weirded out by that." Marius said in confusion.

"The Dov in you is already starting to react." Alduin said as she got up and stalked around him.

"I could find a mortal woman to lie with." Marius said and he had a small bit of satisfaction when Alduin stopped stalking. "That would end your entire plan. Dragon's mate for life if I remember correctly and it wouldn't matter who it was with." His satisfaction at his attempt to disrupt her plan got derailed when her grin somehow got bigger.

"You would think that but the Dov in you would never accept that reason. It would yearn for its own kind and only push itself more on your actions to influence you until it controls you. You would go around with a hunger that would never be filled. However strong your mortal feelings are, the Dov would always be stronger in the end. A mortal woman could never satisfy a Dov, even that Werewolf you were eyeing on your first trip to Whiterun." She said as Marius got confused.

"Werewolf? On my first trip to Whiterun?" He asked while thinking back to his second day in Skyrim. The only people he met on the roads were soldiers or farmers taking their excess crops to market. "I don't recall meeting a Werewolf." He said in confusion.

"Your Dov side smelled it a mile away. I even smelled it from Skuldafn and I was privy to what you were doing through my own means. A very strong show of prowess on a Giant, bahlann do aan dovah rahgol." Alduin said with a hint of praise. Many Dov had met their end by a Giant and to take one down as a mortal was no easy task either.

"My first Giant kill…..I met three Companion members. Aela, Farkas and Ria and they were definitely mortal. Farkas and Aela were moving quicker and more ferocious than a normal person but that could be from training." Marius said in passing but it didn't quite fit. He did smell something different at the time but chalked it up to the farm they were at plus he didn't see a dog anywhere. "Aela did have a nice backside though." He finished with a bit of humor.

Alduin snorted in disgust. "No dog could ever match a Dov."

"What do you mean?" Marius asked.

"She is a Werewolf in true form. The Companions started out as warriors of Ysgramor who joined him against the Elves and in the Second Era they began to practice Lycanthropy for the Glenmoril Coven. It was accepted by the innermost members known as the Circle until the current time when the so-called Circle is split on the issue. She is one of those who embrace it as payment to the Daedra Hircine." Alduin informed Marius who looked a little stunned.

"There's Werewolves walking free?" He asked hesitantly.

"Walking free and yet unknown to all. It is a closely guarded secret but nothing escapes a Dov." Alduin replied. "As I have said though, even if you wish to take her as a mate, the wolf in her would never compare to another Dov."

Marius only shook his head. "It's still not happening so what else am I here for?"

Alduin settled back down. "Only for tinvaak with myself. I wish for you to think on something if you will permit me to say it."

Marius shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

Alduin dipped her head in acknowledgement. "You have heard of the old stories from the early days of the empire correct? Of how we aided the Joor during that period and all we asked was for some form of control? You all accepted it at first but when the Akaviri came, they sowed discord among you all and led a rebellion. Why did that occur?"

Marius replied almost instantly. "Everyone should have free will. They should make their own decisions instead of having them forced on them."

Alduin paused in thought. "Hmm….Vahzah but do you deny that things were better back then as opposed to now?"

"I wasn't alive then so I don't know." Marius answered, failing to see where she was going with this.

"In exchange for lordship, we aided the Joor in fighting and in menial tasks despite our discomfort. We allowed the empire to have its army and in exchange for some land for ourselves, we allowed them to watch the cities and we would keep an eye on the skies and forests. It was a mutual agreement between us and there was no war or evil deed that was unpunished." She said as she remembered those times. "Look at the present, you have evil deeds done at almost every turn and many die simply because one Joor wanted what they didn't have. Tell me Dovahkiin, is this a better life? A family dies because one person used his "free will" to set their house alight. Is he not exerting his will over there's then?" Alduin asked him tensely.

"It would be his choice to make." Marius said though he felt guilty about admitting it.

"True again, but was it that family's choice to die from his will? In the early days of the Empire, we would have stopped that from happening. The so-called Dark Brotherhood would have been wiped out by the Dov back then but instead they continue their business; those who make war simply for personal gain would have been crushed underfoot but now continue their foolish ways. Can you honestly tell me that this land is safer because of what happened?" She asked him again.

"It isn't all bad; sure there are a few…..ok many spots that are either questionable or downright evil but that doesn't mean it can't be changed." Marius said seeing her eyes gaze into him.

"And how would it change?" Alduin asked with a smirk.

Marius had a thought that was pretty much impossible but might actually have a chance at working if done right. "What if we make a new agreement between mortals and the dragons?"

**And we will leave it there for right now. Marius got a small history lesson and now we have a goal to work for. I hope it leaves you all wanting more of this story and don't hesitate to leave reviews if you like or hate it! I read them all and respond in kind if I can ^^**

**Word translations (courtesy of Thuum . org):**

**Joor – Mortal**

**Dov – Dragon**

**Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

**Vahzah – True**

**Tiinvak – Talk**

**Ni krii, nunon horvutah – Not kill, only catch (meaning she wanted to capture him not kill him. Capture hasn't been translated yet)**

**Bahlann do aan dovah rahgol – Worthy of a dragons rage (praise for him slaying a giant with ferocity)**

**I did change some of the history to Tamriel to suit the story's needs and I hope it doesn't change the way people think of the story. I did try to inject some humor before and after they discussed the possibility of mating and no it won't be a scalie interaction so don't be up in arms over it. I am taking a reader suggestion to give him a Dragon form and give Alduin a human form to match each other.**

**I will address this now as well. His dragon half will most likely take over at some point for a brief time but under ****NO ****circumstance will it force him on a female. I ABSOLUTELY CONDEMN rape and any form of it to the lowest pits of hell. For the record guy's, no means NO regardless if you think her body says different. If the words out of her mouth is NO and STOP that means you STOP right then and there even if it gives you blue balls.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Step to Seeking Knowledg

**Ch. 3 First Step to Seeking Knowledge**

**Here's the next chapter of Dovahkiin as promised and I won't lie but this is mainly filler dialogue but it is essential to future development. I hope you all like it and look forward to more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius was let go by Alduin the next day. _'Stupid dragon doesn't even have the courtesy to fly me to a town.' _He though bitterly. Alduin set him on the ground in her claws and gave him a general direction of Riften. _'Wouldn't even let me ride on her back either.' _She didn't want to "lower herself to a common animal" as she put it. The only good thing that came from it was he learned a new shout to call her but it was for dire situations only. "Durnehviir will have a field day after hearing this and don't even get me started on Paarthurnax, but I guess Durn needs a good laugh after being stuck in the Cairn for all this time." He sighed before his thoughts turned to the Blades. "Esbern would probably know of the contract but will not even think about discussing it and as far as Delphine is concerned, the only good dragon is a dead one to her." Marius shook his head as he walked the back roads to Riften. "When did my life get so complicated?" He questioned to the air but the only response was a gentle breeze.

-Scene Break-

Alduin was perched on a cliff overlooking Skuldafn as she watched a few of her fellow Dov fight over a dead cow. "We were once mighty and free and now reduced to squabbling over a small animal." She said with a low tone. "Curse the Akaiviri and their entire ilk. If they hadn't arrived then none of this would have happened. They called us Oppressors and yet comparing then to now is a complete backwards turn." She snarled as one of the Dov had broken another's neck with a strong bite.

"Alduin thuri, I see you have bested the Dovahkiin." Odahviing said as he landed beside her.

"I did not kill him if that is what you are thinking." Alduin replied in an even tone.

Odahviing shook his head. "It wasn't thuri but what has become of him?"

Alduin's face morphed into a smirk. "He is my slave Odahviing. He follows my command now but I have given him some tasks as a test."

"I understand thuri but if I may ask, what tasks have you given him?" Odahviing questioned her.

Alduin turned her gaze back to her brethren. "To find out about our lost history from the beginning of the Empire and restore our old contract for us to live free once more." Many dragons would say that they never get shocked or stunned in surprise but Odahviing was always quick to say that on that day he was completely in shock. The day was only rivaled by the subsequent success of the Dovahkiin many years later.

-Scene Change-

"I hate bandits." Marius said as he wiped blood from his sword. Three bandits had ambushed him on the path and three bodies were now lying on the road. _'Is this really better than what Alduin claims that happened in the past?' _He thought as he continued on the road to Riften. _'I love being able to choose what I want to do but with the war and bandits and Talos knows what else is going on….did we really make the right choice in siding with the Akaiviri?' _Marius shook his head as he continued on the road.

The sun was beginning to set as he made it to Riften. He was about to hire a carriage to Whiterun but then decided to see what the guild knew first but the problem with that was that they kicked him out. The only place he could go is the Ragged Flagon and that was only because Vekel liked him enough to keep him around. "Maybe Vekel knows something; he does like history after all." Marius said to himself as he walked into town. Imperial soldiers patrolled the streets but they didn't do enough as Marius saw a thief out of the corner of his eye coming out of a house. With a sigh he unsheathed his sword moved to block the thief's path and after a quick one-sided fight, Marius was approaching the gate to the Ratway. "Well I guess getting some ale wouldn't be bad either." He said before he stepped into the Ratway.

-Scene Change-

"You want me to aid the Dovahkiin?" Odahviing asked in a curious tone.

Alduin blinked. "Trouble follows him and I wish to protect my investment."

Odahviing dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I understand thuri." With that he took off to a mountain over the city of Riften.

Alduin watched him go with a small smirk. "Now Dovahkiin, let's see how you fare when you have an entire species depending on you." Her smirk disappeared when a Dov landed beside her.

"Thuri, elves are at the base of the cliff and trying to find a way up." The dragon said warily.

Alduin merely raised her wings. "Then let's show them what it means to mess with the Dov." She took off into the sky. _'The first thing we do as a free race is wipe out these pathetic elves.' _She thought darkly.

-Scene Change-

Marius walked out of the Ratway an hour later with his head hung low. An hour of talk and nothing he had learned helped at all. Vekel had suggested the College but that would lead to questions he didn't want to answer and the Blades would sooner run him through if he so much as mentioned anything good about dragons. He toyed with the idea of asking Valerica but discarded that as she was more than likely in the Soul Cairn during the time and Serana was stuck in a pillar so they were out. The only options were the Library of Solitude or the College of Winterhold and with a heavy sigh he went to the Bee and Barb for the night. When he entered the tavern he made his way to Keerava.

"Here for a drink? If not, then hit the road." She said when he sat down.

Marius sighed. "I said I was sorry and even paid your rent for a year, how much longer are you going to hold this over me? I already feel bad enough about it."

Keerava didn't even flinch. "When you finally realize that the Thieves Guild are nothing more than a blight on Skyrim and deal with them."

Marius put his head on the counter. "A room for the night and the strongest drink you got."

"I thought you didn't drink that much." Keerava said with a raised eye.

"Things have happened that warrant it. Apart from getting thrown out of the guild for reasons beyond my control, I am now the property of that damn dragon." He said as he grabbed the drink she put in front of him and chugged it down.

"Property of a dragon?" Keerava asked as she made him another. She wasn't going to pass this up as a chance to hold something else over him.

Marius only sighed as she put the drink in front of him. "I go to fight the World Eater only to get my ass handed to me and now she's saying that she wants me as a mate. What did I do in a past life to get this as a punishment?" He chugged down the second drink just as quick as the first.

Keerava barely held in a laugh. "That seems a bit too hard to believe. Are you sure you didn't pass out from stress and dream it?"

Marius shook his head. "I'm positive about it. The sad part is I agreed to help her with it."

Keerava couldn't stop the laugh this time. She doubled over the counter as Marius put his head on the counter again. "Now I'm the laughing stock of a bar. How low the might have fallen." He lamented as Keerava struggled to breath.

Keerava managed to straighten up somehow. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. You as a dragon's mate, that is a funny story."

"Should I start from the beginning?" Marius asked politely.

"It would make for a good start." Keerava said as she poured him another drink.

Marius then told her all about the battle and the subsequent waking up with a dragon beside him. He even told her what Alduin had said about the past and his new task to restore the dragons as a species to Tamriel. Keerava was silent when he finished. "If I didn't know you I would swear that you had a few brain cells missing, how do you lose a four-on-one battle?"

"If I knew I would tell you." Marius said with a sigh. "Can I get that room now? I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Pay your tab first." Keerava said with a smirk.

Marius set a pouch of coins on the counter before grabbing his room key and somehow making it up the stairs before passing out on a bed in the aforementioned room. No one noticed a Khajit slip out the door after Marius finished his story.

Marius woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "What did I drink and how much did I drink?" He asked himself as he rolled off the bed and went face first onto the floor. After stumbling around for a few minutes he finally felt well enough to walk down the stairs without tripping down them. After another round of laughing from Keerava at the floor mark on his face and a scathing look from Taleen he left the Bee and Barb in high spirits and set off for the carriage. _'That library better hold something.' _He thought vainly. _'If it doesn't then the College is my last bet unless I want to take a trip to the Imperial City.'_

High above him was a red dragon watching his progress while a group of Thalmor stalked him from behind.

**And cue the end of chapter. Mainly filler here but it did set up for some events down the road. It will get back to the Thalmor of what Marius is trying to do and they will see it as a threat to them and act, so don't count out fighting yet.**

**Some people have said that last chapter is a bit mellow and not a lot of anger. They will go back to getting angry as enemies should but that doesn't mean it can't have moments of heart to heart between Alduin and the Dragonborn. They will have some squabbles and fights especially since Marius will be able to call her to him in a fight. You know….I want someone to make that a mod on the Skyrim Nexus. A Call Alduin Shout and a change in the Dragonslayer quest, instead of killing him you should be able to ask him to join you in the path of destruction. How badass would that be?**

**Either way, read and review and stick around for the next chapter. Were It So Easy will be posted by Friday or Sunday depending on how it goes.**

**Till next time fellow Dovah!**


	4. AN not hiatus!

**A little bad but a lot of good**

**Yes this is an AN but it is NOT a hiatus notice. This is simply to inform everyone that I finally and thankfully have a job. The bad part is it's an hour and a half away from my house and another hour and a half back so that's three hours travel without rush hour traffic.**

**The good news is that it means I will still write my stories but they will move to alternate one chapter a week. Since Were It So Easy was last to be updated this week will be Dovahkiin due out by Friday as usual and next week will be Were It So Easy. It will help lessen my work load and still keep you all reading. I hope you all understand and continue to support me and my stories and I look forward to releasing Dovahkiin this Friday for you all to enjoy!**

**Until next time my fellow readers! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4 Seeking Knowledge II

**Ch. 4 Seeking Knowledge II**

**Yep it's the real chapter four but keep in mind what I said about the once a week update. It's not something I decided to do at first but one a week seems better than two every couple of weeks when it comes to writing. I want to thank you all for sticking this far and we still got a little ways to go so without further ado, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and events are copyright of Bethesda.**

'_Maybe I should've visited Paarthurnax first.' _Marius thought with a sigh as the carriage arrived at Katla's farm outside the gates of Solitude. _'At least then I would have some information to compare it to.' _Marius disembarked the carriage and walked up the hill to the gates.

"The Dragonborn returns, with good news I hope?" The guard asked with a grin.

Marius mulled over his answer for a moment. "If you want to call it good then yes."

"You are not happy? With the World-Eater gone then the dragon menace is stopped." The guard replied.

"Just because Alduin is stopped doesn't mean the dragons are. They usually act on their own after all." Marius said with a hint of sadness. _'And it's usually that act is what makes people think they are evil.' _He thought to himself.

"Bah, they are nothing more than an annoyance now that they are leaderless. I heard that a group of dragon slayers are being formed in the Reach, maybe you would like to join them?" He said/asked in a happy manner.

Marius felt a part of his being rebel at the statement and a snarl almost escaped from him but he disguised it as a frown. "Not all dragons are evil, should they die simply because of who they are?"

The guard shook his head. "I'm not saying that, there's talk of a dragon in Winterhold that is acting as a guardian of sorts. No buildings have been burned and the few townsfolk are at least respectful to it."

Marius raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious, the Jarl has even declared the dragon not to be harmed." The guard replied. "Wonder if Jarl Elisif would allow a dragon near Solitude, it would definitely help if the damn elves decide they have had enough waiting around."

Marius was a little confused on his stance. "You would want a dragon here?"

"Of course, dragons are powerful and according to legends they use to be revered and worshipped by a cult. I'm not saying they should be worshipped but if one or two decide to come to Solitude as a peaceful approach then I say let them." The guard explained.

"That is…an interesting outlook." Marius said in thought.

"There are a lot of people that share that outlook on Tamriel. It's not said out loud but many would welcome it if the dragons are a peaceful lot."

Marius nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and I'll speak to Elisif and Tullius about it, no names though." He said quickly as the guard nodded and Marius walked through the gate. _'A lot of people huh? Delphine and Esbern won't be happy to hear that but I'm not telling them.' _Marius thought with a smirk as he walked through Solitude toward the Blue Palace.

-Scene Change-

"Fahliil were always an uptight bunch." Alduin said irritably. "Even during our time they acted superior to every other race and a few even dared to say they were better than us. Their arrogance knows no bounds. Pahlok los dinok." She said as she watched the last elf get surrounded by four dragons. Watching the elf try to be fearless made her laugh as the dragons played a game of bait with him.

"It has been a while since I tasted elf flesh." One said with a grin.

"I wonder if seared elf is on the menu?" Another said.

"The Thalmor will not let this go unpunished! Even if you kill me the army will still hunt you all down." The elf said in fear.

Alduin's smirk grew. "I think we are more than a match for your army, little elf." She then put her head up in mock-thought. "Would the so called Imperial Legion allow us to join them and restart the war, this time with dragon support?" She asked mockingly as the elves eyes narrowed.

"They will do nothing of the sort. It is only by our mercy that their Legion is still around; they will take no action against us for fear of total defeat!" The elf yelled out.

Alduin wasn't even fazed a little. "Not if you have a fellow Dov in the Legion and a leader that is more than willing to take every bit of help they can get."

Now it was the elf's turn to laugh. "A dragon in the Legion? Ha, they would never allow any of you even close to their city without being killed."

"Aan joor dov wundun Keizaal." Alduin responded simply.

"What guttural language are you speaking dragon, some old language that has no use to anyone anymore?" The elf said and around him the dragons snarled.

"Strike one elf." Alduin said as she sniffed her wing in boredom. _'I need a bath.' _She thought irritably. _'I never thought I was vain but now this just smells.' _

"What if I told you where your enemy resides?" The elf said as he began to think of a plan to escape. _'All I need to do is distract them with a bigger problem then I can get out of here and deliver my report.' _

Alduin turned her attention back to the elf with narrowed eyes. "Continue." She said warningly.

The elf let out a small sigh of relief. "He has a house in a few of the holds but he spends the majority in Whiterun with his two adopted children. If something where to happen to the city then he would be drawn like a moth to a flame and if his kid were somehow "disposed" of then he would be broken and an easy target."

'_Children….he has children.' _She thought angrily. _'If he has children then does that mean that he has a-' _ "What about a mate?" Alduin asked with a growl.

"He has no wife or significant other, it is just him and two children he is raising." The elf said in a placating tone. _'Keep going for the bait.' _

That calmed Alduin rising anger but hearing that he has children set a new feeling in her body. _'He has young ones that he cares for.' _She thought in wonder. In her time as a small dragon her father, Akatosh had always told her stories of caring for a young dragon and how proud he was to watch her grow up under him. She eventually went a different path then what her father wanted but the feeling of raising a young dov never left her mind. Her thoughts then turned into boiling anger. _'This little fahliil said "disposed of the little joor's"; he wants to harm my Dovahkiin's young!' _Alduin let out a very loud roar of anger. "Hi krastov krivaan fen ni haalvut un goraan!"

The elf began to back up and so did the dragons. None of them had ever seen Alduin this angry before and none wished to be in her way right now. The dragons took off into the air quickly but the elf was knocked back by the wind from all four taking off. Before he could get up and run, Alduin was already landing on the ground with a loud thud and her eyes were blazing with an intense fire. The elf got to his feet and believed that he had her attention. "They are usually playing with in the town around midday, you can get them during that time!" He said fearfully.

"Rii vaaz zol!" Alduin shouted as the elf let loose a single scream before his soul was torn from his body. She crushed his resurrected body beneath her foot in anger before turning her attention back to the four dragons in the air. "Go to the city of Whiterun, find his kiir and ensure that they are unharmed, if I find even a small mark on them on your watch I will personally tear you four apart!"

The dragons only nodded in fear and took off for Whiterun, leaving Alduin alone at the base of the cliff. "Those fahliil will learn what it means to mess with the World-Eater!" She said in anger.

-Scene Change-

Marius felt like banging his head on the table. All around him were books about the history of the Empire and yet none of them even said anything about dragons. "It's like someone purposely omitted the dragons from history save for legends." Marius would put every last septim he had on the Blades being responsible but he would think at least one book would still be untouched. Marius sighed weary from the task and it wasn't even sundown yet. With a small sigh, Marius stood up and went to put the books back before leaving the library.

As soon as he stepped onto the street he saw Legate Rikke approaching him. "There you are, we need you to come to the Castle Dour now!" She said as she turned and ran back to the Castle with Marius close behind.

"You said they were just staying on the houses and not moving?" Tullius asked the messenger who looked completely scared.

"Yes sir, they just appeared out of nowhere and landed." The messenger said urgently.

Tullius was about to reply when the doors were thrown open and Rikke walked in with Marius. "I appreciate you finding him Rikke." Tullius said as he eyed the Dragonborn.

"It wasn't easy Tullius." Rikke said with a hint of humor.

"Nothing involving him ever is." Tullius replied and Marius couldn't stop a small chuckle before steeling his expression.

"What is going on sir?" Marius said quickly.

Tullius turned back to the table. "Four dragons landed in Whiterun a few hours ago and the messenger said that they landed on some houses and haven't moved before he left.

Marius felt his heart stop cold. _'She didn't….' _"Permission to head out now sir?!" Marius said fearfully.

"Granted, Rikke take a small detachment but don't engage unless it's needed." Tullius said as Marius ran out the door and Rikke nodded.

Marius ran out the door the moment he was given permission. Once outside he ordered all soldiers away from the courtyard before Shouting. "Dur Neh Viir!" The force of the shout knocked those still around back a bit and within seconds Durnehviir materialized in the courtyard.

"It has been some time Dovahkiin." Durnehviir said as he turned to Marius. "I was beginning to think you had forsaken me in that dreadful place."

"I am truly sorry my friend, my mind has been occupied by Alduin and stopping her." Marius said with his head down. He was forgetting Durnehviir and the dragon didn't deserve to rot in that evil place.

"Zu'u mindoraan, Dovahkiin. She is powerful and not to be taken lightly. Do you have need of me?" Durnehviir said.

"I need to get to Whiterun, I think Alduin sent dragons after my children." Marius said in urgency.

Durnehviir snorted and slime from his body was snorted on the walls. "Cowardly to send dov after those who can't protect themselves." He said as he lowered his neck and allowed Marius to climb on. "To the skies, Dovahkiin!" Durnehviir said as he pushed himself from the ground and into the air.

Tullius looked around at the green slime now scattered around the courtyard. He didn't know what it was but it was beginning to smell like rotten flesh. "Rikke before you leave, can you post a cleaning schedule?" All around him her heard guards begin to moan and complain and he smiled as he walked into the Dour. Sometimes it was good to be a General.

-Scene Change-

"You wish to know about our part in building the Empire." Durnehviir said as Marius came out of his stupor.

"How did you know that?" Marius asked in confusion.

"Even in the Soul Cairn, word reaches me of events in Tamriel. You want to give us our pride back as a species and allow us to thrive once more as Dov." Durnehviir said with pride in his voice.

Marius looked down for a second. "I do want to help but finding even a bit of what I need is proving to be impossible."

"Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way, Dovahkiin. I do not have Paarthurnax's wisdom but I do know of one place in history you can start." Durnehviir said and Marius perked up.

"Where should I start looking?" Marius asked.

"The Akaviri loved to keep records of their accomplishments in writing. You should start with those writings and work backwards to when they first came to Tamriel." Durnehviir explained and Marius felt like slapping himself.

"Of course they would have records of that. Every major city in Tamriel had a library dedicated to the Akaviri and their feats but the best place to go would be….damn." Marius finished with a scowl.

"Dovahkiin?" Durnehviir questioned curiously.

"I would have to go to Sky Haven Temple and the Blades don't want me there unless I kill Paarthurnax." Marius said and Durnehviir dipped his head.

"Vahzah….but who said you need to ask? Dov never ask for anything." Durnehviir said and Marius again felt as if a growl tried to escape him. "Your dovah side agrees Dovahkiin."

Marius didn't like how he had another side to his being but he couldn't anything about it. "It seems Alduin was right after all; it will eventually come out."

Durnehviir merely shook with humor. "Niid Dovahkiin, it will only come out when you want it. When you have fought, did you ever have a time when you felt the rush of battle? The power coursing through you and the feeling of something guiding your actions?"

Marius nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes I have, it felt…..exhilarating and freeing."

"Your Dovah half is guiding your actions in battle Dovahkiin." Durnehviir said simply though Marius still looked a little uneasy.

"What about when I am not in battle? Before I went into Solitude I was talking to a guard and I felt angry at something he said but it wasn't due to me." Marius said in confusion.

Durnehviir laughed at this point. _'The Dovahkiin still doesn't understand.' _"It is because you are a dov that you do this. You do not appreciate those that speak ill of the dov and you do not like those that wish us harm. Much like your fellow soldiers in the Legion, you see us as brethren just as you do for them."

Marius thought for a moment. "My dragon side doesn't like how they are treated and responds through me." He finally said.

Durnehviir nodded in agreement. "It will be tough to find the balance between your mortal side and your dovah side but if you succeed in it then nothing will be impossible for you."

Marius couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. "A daunting task but one that isn't impossible eh?" He joked with Durnehviir. "First things first, find out what the Akaviri knew then go from there." Marius said seriously.

Durnehviir responded by letting out a roar of agreement. Marius smiled at his friend and somehow the coming storm didn't seem so bad.

Behind them, a red dragon was smirking. "It seems Alduin's faith in you was well-placed. Now let's hope you can fair the coming storm."

**And cut and print!**

**This chapter was showcased a small bit Alduin's childhood and a new desire to protect her Dragonborn and we got to see some wise words from Durnehviir and not Paarthurnax for once. Some people might not like how Durnehviir gave him the advice but I always feel that Durny is underappreciated despite how badass he is, so I gave him a more prominent role and Paarthurnax will come into play again soon, I promise. The Thalmor know Marius has kids and the kids will play a role that causes a huge problem for them overall.**

**Now comes a part where you all as readers can play a role. I need 5 dragon names for the 5 dragons in the story so far. 4 for the ones in Whiterun and 1 for the dragon in Winterhold. The one in Winterhold will play a small cameo in the next chapter to give you all a glimpse as to what is going on since he is there and I am planning a small short to explain how he got there and why. That being said it is a challenge I am posing to you all and I will accept names until Sunday night at 11:59 pm. After that I will make a poll with them and you all can vote on the top five!**

**Rules are as follows:**

**Need a name from Thuum . org that you make up and the translation along with a type, color and a gender. Must be Frost type or above (look on UESP or the elder scrolls wiki for the different types)**

**No reusing dragons already named in other stories. I don't want another author telling me off for using a name in their story without their permission.**

**Be creative with the names if you can but don't be stupid and give me a name like brown poo fling or something like that. Be serious but creative and have fun!**

**There's the challenge now make it happen people, you have the deadline now let's have fun.**

**Word translations (courtesy of Thuum . org):**

**Fahliil – Elf or Elves**

**Pahlok los dinok – Arrogance is Death (She means that arrogance leads to death)**

**Aan joor dov wundun Keizaal – A mortal dragon travels Skyrim (meaning Marius)**

**Hi krastov krivaan fen ni haalvut un goraan! – You vile murderer's will not touch our young! (Elf said dispose of kids and Alduin is playing the protective mother)**

**Rii vaaz zol – Essence Tear Zombie (Soul Tear Shout)**

**Kiir – Children**

**Dur Neh Viir – Curse Never Dying (Summon Durnehviir shout)**

**Zu'u mindoraan – I understand**


	6. Chapter 5 Welcome to the Family

**Ch. 5 Welcome to the Family**

**This is going to be a filler chapter but I will be setting up a conflict between Alduin and Marius in the chapter. I said it would be a love/hate relationship with moments of conflict between them with some heart-to-heart moments as well and I will deliver on that promise.**

**I want to credit each person who gave names for each of the dragons. Credits for names go to:**

**Siris the Guardian of Aura – VulLizusVen (Dark Icy Wind) Winterhold dragon**

**Denis.d205 – ZilfViinRitir (Silver Shine Rhyme) Whiterun dragon**

**Gorbash150 – NahlonVriiAh (Silent Scale Hunter) Whiterun dragon**

**Nargus – KrahStrunAh (Cold Storm Hunter) Whiterun dragon**

**Order and Chaos Que Indicant - FaalSahqonAngaar (The Crimson Tower) Whiterun dragon**

**Thank you again to those four for giving me great names to use and I apologize if they seem weird or longer than normal but I did want people to get creative and creative they all got. ^^**

**Edit 11/23- Added a fifth dragon to Whiterun, courtesy of Order and Chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda and the dragons are the property of those who allowed me to use them.**

-With Alduin-

Alduin stared out the vast expanse of ground from her perch above Skuldafn with a bored look. It had only been a couple days since she had last spoken to the Dovahkiin and she couldn't help but have a small bit of worry for him. _'The little joor probably got himself into more trouble again.' _She thought with a huff. _'One would think that after that little problem with the elves in that hovel they call an embassy that he would be more cautious and yet trouble follows him like a plague.' _She gave a snort before she thought back to their first battle on the mountain. _'The thrill of facing a Dovah worthy of my skill was….exhilarating. I had not had so much excitement in centuries and yet our next encounter….' _Her thoughts trailed off at a severe lack of an actual battle. She was yearning for another battle and for him to prove his worth to her.

"Something troubling you thuri?" A legendary dragon said as he landed beside her.

"I am pondering on how much longer it will be before I meet the Dovahkiin in battle again. Our last one was sorely…lacking on action." Alduin said as she gave a snort in disgust. "I had hoped for a grand battle but instead I get a lack of anything."

"Hmm….perhaps he was distracted by something thuri." The dragon offered in return.

Alduin snorted. "Distracted? Nii, he wasn't distracted. His heart wasn't in the fight and that upsets me greatly." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "He didn't think of me worthy of his time."

"Surely he didn't think you were beneath him thuri?" The dragon asked in confusion.

"That's probably exactly what he thought. He had one hollow victory over me and he thought that was enough…he believes his thu'um if more powerful than mine." She said in a low and hateful voice. "I will show him the difference in power between us!"

"Shall I deliver a message thuri?" The dragon asked curiously.

"Tell him that he has three days to make his way to the top of the Throat and tell him that failure to show up will result in Paarthurnax's life being forfeited." She said dangerously as she launched herself from the cliff with a mighty roar.

The dragon watched her go. "It shall be done thuri but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive my old friend. Frolaaz seik hil." With that he departed.

-Scene Change-

Marius only stared at the five dragons with a blank look. "Say what now?"

The silver one spoke up. "Thuri has commanded us to guard your kin and we are honor bound to ensure no harm comes to them."

Marius only stared again as his brain attempted to restart. "Who are you?"

"Zilfviinritir is my name joor." She spoke again. She was a Legendary silver dragon with a small shade of purple and long elongated horns and yellow slitted eyes.

Marius finally had enough brainpower to raise an eyebrow. "I thought dragons had only 3 words in their names." He said curiously.

"More often than not you are correct but there are some of us that prefer a longer name that matches us." She said with a smirk.

Marius tilted his head to the side in confusion before addressing Durnehviir. "Are there dragons that are that vain?"

Durnehviir chuckled. "Geh, there are Dovah who are adamant that their name matches their scale color or their way of fighting. Not all dragons are vain but there are more than you think that are."

Marius turned back to the four dragons as the guards tried to move the crowd along and back into their normal routine after they were given the clear. "And people say dragons aren't like us."

"We are more alike than "some" joor like to admit." Zilfviinritir said with a low growl. Marius had a good idea just who the "some" she was referring too.

The red dragon to her right snorted in disgust. "They have no heart for even a newborn hatchling." Marius's thoughts were confirmed by that.

"Maybe introductions are in order?" He said as he glanced at them again.

The Red dragon puffed himself up. "Nalonvriiah, the third of Alduin's Lieutenants." If Marius had to guess that she was about as prideful as Odahviing. She was a Red dragon but where Odahviing was red with purple spots Nalonvriiah was red with black spots on her scales and wings.

A white colored dragon with blue markings spoke next. "Krahstrunah." He said lowly. He was a white and blue elder dragon with short curved horns and red slitted eyes. His demeanor gave off a quiet and reserved yet powerful air.

A dark red Elder dragon spoke next. He had dark green slitted eyes and medium length straight horns and he gave a calm but alert aura. "Faalsahqonangaar is my name joor. Alduin tasked me to be the voice of reason within this group and I shall hold myself to that."

An all-black dragon with no horns and dark blue slitted eyes spoke up last. "Vulhilved and I can be your worst nightmare." He said with narrowed eyes. He was a black Ancient dragon with long black horns and a very pissed air around him.

'_Give him slight yellow eyes and he and Alduin could pass as siblings.' _Marius thought to himself before speaking again. "Well then…I do appreciate you looking after Lucia and Sofie but isn't this overkill?" He asked as he motioned to them.

Nalonvriiah spoke up again. "She has commanded us and we shall obey. No harm will come to our charges from those pointed ears."

That stopped Marius. 'Pointed ears?" He questioned with a sinking feeling.

Vulhilved merely let out a disgusted snort. "Pointed ears with black cloaks who think they are everything and yet when faced with our might they fell like worms."

Marius cursed under his breath. _'Of course they would target them; anything that the Thalmor decides is a threat must be dealt with…..even if it is children.' _"I guess I have to thank you all then."

Vilfviinritir shook her head. "It is not necessary; the younger generation is our future and they must be allowed to grow."

Marius sighed before giving them all a grin. "Then welcome to the family." All five dragons gave a huff in response and Vulhilved showed a small hint of smile at the corner of his mouth.

-Scene Change-

In Winterhold, a dragon was perched overtop the small town in an over watch position. Behind him the snow was stained red with blood and a few tents were nothing but burnt cloth on the ground. A small band of bodies were in various states of death as some were burnt to a crisp while others were missing arms or heads or were gouged so deep that some of their organs were threatening to fall out.

Vullizusven was his name and his scales were void black in color with no horns and long blue talons that were stained red. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air before returning to his vigil on the small town below. "The winds of change are approaching; will we all stand together again or will our pride be our downfall." He spoke before he saw a thief coming from a house and running to a horse hiding behind some trees. The nightly snow brought visibility to near zero for the guards and the thief knew exactly where to go but Vullizusven was watching her the entire way and as she mounted her horse on the run he took off.

When the house owners looked on the porch in the morning, they would find a bag of stolen goods waiting for them and if one would venture down the road, they would find a burnt horse with a young woman with a long gash in her chest.

**I will end it right there and let you come with various ideas on how the story will go. I know how it will but seeing some of you pm me with possible theories really gets my brain going in creative ways so thank you all for the inspiration.**

**I know it's short but that was really all I had planned out for this chapter and next will be the challenge thrown by Alduin and the Dragonborn has to answer. Not much else to say except read and review and check out my other stories if you wish. ^^**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . org**

**Vulhilved – Dark Heart Black**

**Geh – yes**

**Frolaaz seik hil – Forgiveness means heart (meaning if Alduin forgives Paarthurnax it would show that she has a heart and isn't cold and heartless)**

**Unrelated note: I forgot about the poll still running on my profile but it is now closed and the final tally is:**

**Yes give Chrysalis a backstory off-shoot – 3**

**No don't give her a backstory – 1**

**Majority rules so Chrysalis will receive a small backstory about her childhood to the beginning of A New Beginning so look forward to that all my fellow Chrissy friends out there!**


	7. Chapter 6 When Hearts Collide

**Ch. 6 When Hearts Collide**

**Chapter 6 as promised and I am sure by the title that you all know what is to come. This chapter will mainly consist of the fight but I will do some cutaways to show other events during it and please keep in mind that I am still not good a fighting scenes, especially ones of this magnitude but I will try my hardest and I hope you all appreciate it.**

**In response to numerous requests, I have decided to grant the action of giving Alduin an anthro form as opposed to a human form. Her anthro form will not be shown yet but I do have a description that is pretty much set and credit for it goes to PyroSolracIII.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius was thinking but that was only a defense mechanism. He was actually beginning to worry about Alduin's state of mind and that was only the tip of the iceberg. _'She sends dragons to protect my kids but wants to threaten me to fight her or lose my friend? What has got into her that made her like this when she was fine a couple days ago?' _Marius thought with a small sigh. Trying to figure out a dragons mind was too complicated and right now his head was seriously aching from events of the last day.

"Papa, can you give us an allowance?" Lucia said as her and Sofie stood in front of him with bright smiles.

Marius sighed before giving a small smile in return. "Just don't spend it all at once ok?" He asked as he handed them 50 septims each.

They both nodded and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running out the door. "A father at only 23, what would my mother think?" He muttered as he stood up and went out the door. The afternoon sun hit him as he looked towards the Throat of the World and knew that he had to answer her challenge. With a shake of his head he went back inside to gather his things, the quicker this was over then the better.

Five dragons stood vigil over Whiterun when he departed and all five knew that he would be coming back but the winner of the fight was unknown to them but for now they would keep their orders but they did wish for a happy conclusion in this dark chapter of their kind.

-Scene Change-

The wind was biting at Marius as he walked the slopes of the Throat of the World. He only paused for a brief stop in High Hrothgar to rest and speak to Arngeir before he continued his voyage to meet his polar opposite. The talk with Arngeir had been the usual but upon learning of the events of the last few days Arngeir showed little surprise but he did provide a warning.

_Flashback-_

_Arngeir regarded the Dragonborn with a worried look. "If you wish to pursue this then I will provide you with some advice."_

"_And that is?" Marius asked as Arngeir sighed._

"_Dragons can be deceiving and Alduin is certainly the most cunning of them. She might be playing the part of temptress but keep yourself guarded lest you find yourself unable to wake up in the morning. You are still her rival and you shouldn't put it past her to one day decide you have done enough for her." He said as he walked away, leaving Marius to ponder his words._

_Flashback end-_

"Alduin a temptress?" Marius snorted. "I doubt she could even tempt a kid with a cartful of candy. Who in their right mind would get tempted by a dragon?"

"You were if I recall." A voice said from above him and Marius jumped about 10 feet in the air.

Alduin gave a victorious huff as the Dragonborn jumped up and landed in the snow face first. _'My soon-to-be mate is extremely oblivious sometimes and that could work out well in my favor.' _She thought with a content mental sigh before adding. _'If he survives today that is…..I will not be seen with a weak mate!' _

"When was I tempted by you then?" Marius asked as he got to his feet. She could've killed him then and there and yet she didn't.

"I believe it was a day after I took you. You were eyeing me like a piece of meat every now and then." Alduin said as she smirked.

"I really wasn't." Marius denied though he knew that was a lie. His dragon side was really tempted and by proxy so was he and he was forced every now and then to look at her in a different way is if judging her.

"Hin sahlon grut hi. You say no but your own being says otherwise, you cannot fool me Dovahkiin." She said as she fanned her wings and roared to the sky. "Tiid fah tinvaak los avok! Face me as a Dovah and should you win, I will allow you to see what none other has ever laid their eyes on but should you fall then the world dies! Yol Toor Shul!" With that final roar, Marius had a split second to dodge as she let loose a blast of flame from her maw.

-Scene Change-

"It has begun again." Zilfviinritir said as she looked at the Throat of the World. "Let us hope that everything works out as it should." Around her, five dragons gave varying grunts of agreement before one of the guards took a cautious step forward, causing them to look at him.

"Just so you all are aware…there was someone in the tavern asking very weird questions about the Dragonborn." The guard said as the dragons narrowed their eyes at him.

"How weird, joor?" Vulhilved said with an edge in his tone.

"It started with asking about what he did and the like but it went wrong when they asked about specific people he was seen with. No one was stupid enough to mention "certain" people with him but some people that are after him have been getting closer to home." He said as he backed away when they growled.

"They will soon be dead." Nahlonvriiah growled out.

"Drem, zeymah." Zilfviinritir said calmly. "It will serve us no good to lose our heads now." She turned her attention to the guard. "I thank you for bringing this to us, do you know what they look like?"

The guard shrugged. "Most people say a khajiit with black fur but he did have a strange robe on. Completely black but if you looked closely enough you could make out a faint red stitching on the back."

Faalsahqonangaar shifted very angrily. "Those ones then."

The guard nodded before bowing slightly and hurriedly walking away leaving the five dragons around the house. It was nightfall and the Dragonborn's children were safely inside and they would stay that way till morning if they had anything to say about it.

Vulhilved smirked when he saw a shadow poking around the houses. His subtle shift brought the dragon's attention to the interloper and they made ready to pounce. Five dragons would be near impossible to miss but the intruder never looked up and would never even look at anything again.

-Scene Change-

Marius avoided a swipe by Alduin's wing and lunged with his sword but missed as she retracted it. He had suffered some cuts and a few burns and part of his armor was completed gone but Marius held firm and he wouldn't deny that he was having an exhilarating fight. The dragon in him was roaring in agreement as Marius shot at Alduin and finally his sword struck her in the side and left a deep but narrow gash.

Alduin roared in pain but internally she was feeling very excited. _'This is the battle I have been waiting on!' _She thought in exclamation. She turned to face him and struck out with her head and was able to catch him with a sharp bump that knocked the wind out of him but Marius shook it off and glared at her but she could see the fire in his eyes and that grin that was forming at his mouth. _'He is definitely a fine mate.'_

Marius couldn't help but grin as he stood up again and faced her. He had never had this much excitement from a dragon battle and he couldn't wish for anything more at the moment. He avoided her charge and let his thu'um surge in his body. "Yol toor shul!" He shouted as a blast of fire erupted from his mouth and impacted on her form but it did little but feed her own excitement. "Wuld nah kest!" He shouted and in an instant he was already slashing at her wing and she had no warning as the blade cut into the membrane and she screeched.

Alduin felt her wing being cut and couldn't stop the screech of pain from escaping her. On instinct, she struck out with that same wing cut him on his exposed chin and he was pushed away. She sniffed at her wing and saw the blood dripping from it and turned her menacing glare on him and snarled. "You will pay for that Dovahkiin." She said with malice in her voice.

-Scene Change-

Delphine was looking out at the overlook of a forsworn camp at Sky Haven Temple. "Has there been any news?" She asked as Esbern approached her.

"Nothing but I think we can assume that the Dragonborn either failed or he has been swayed by "her"." Esbern replied as Delphine's face hardened into a scowl.

"And Paarthurnax still lives as well….we might need to take matters into our own hands." She replied as Esbern sighed.

"If we do then that means we can't return here. If we fail we will die but if we succeed then the Dragonborn will hunt us like animals." Esbern said warily as Delphine clenched her fists.

"He should have just listened to us and killed him. The dragon's didn't deserve to live among us back then and they sure as hell don't deserve to now." Delphine replied angrily. "They thought themselves equal to us but they are nothing more than animals and like any other animal they should be hunted."

"But no one else will believe it and I have a feeling that we will be the ones shunted when Tamriel learns of why the Akaviri wanted the dragons overthrown." Esbern said as he went back inside to prepare for their journey.

"They will never understand why it happened but that is the price for power." Delphine said to herself as she too went inside.

-Scene Change-

"The assassin failed then." Astrid said as she narrowed her eyes at Mercer.

"Your so-called assassin was found mutilated and ripped apart behind the Dragonborn's house. Apparently, he forgot about the dragons guarding his house and his kids." Mercer said with a bit of disdain. "They are under 24/7 watch from the dragons and not even I could sneak past them with being caught."

Astrid smirked at his bitter tone. "The great Mercer Frey has just admitted something is impossible for him."

Mercer narrowed his eyes. "Watch it Astrid, it was your assassin that failed and I am sure that the dragons know just who is after him and his children now."

"If you think I am afraid of them then you are sorely mistaken. The Dragonborn can't get in through the door and no dragon could get in here either. The Dragonborn will be dead, even if I have to do the deed myself." Astrid said as Mercer smirked.

"You won't even get close to him to think of sticking a knife in his back." Mercer said as Astrid leaned off the table and fully faced him.

"There are other ways to get close to a target besides sneaking." She said with a smirk.

-Scene Change-

Marius was on his last legs and he knew it but he wouldn't stop. His entire being was on fire and it wasn't from pain; he was extremely excited and dare he say a little turned on by her ferocity. His dragon side was taking over his senses and he was hit with a faint smell of spice and honey and his dragon side knew what it was instantly.

Alduin was smirking as Marius barely held himself together and she fared no better. She was exhausted and in pain but she wouldn't call it quits when she was so close to winning their fight. She couldn't help but admire his iron will and his strong heart to continue and she wouldn't lie when she said she was turned on by it. She knew that she was releasing a small amount of pheromones and by the look of the Dragonborn, he was inhaling them due to his dragon side. _'You have no idea how much I want to ravage you right now, Dovahkiin….I must withhold myself for now but eventually you will give in to me!' _She mentally exclaimed as she shot forward for one more attack just as Marius ran forward as well.

-Scene Change-

Marius awoke in the snow on his back with his sword getting buried in the blistering storm that was hammering the mountain. He sat up and shook himself before he looked around at the blackened snow and deep gouges where Alduin almost tore him apart many times before his eyes fell on a sleeping Alduin and Paarthurnax looking at them.

"I was watching the fight Dovahkiin, I do not think anyone else could've fought Alduin like that and to a draw no less." He praised as Marius raised an eyebrow.

"We tied?" He asked as Paarthurnax nodded his head.

"She hit you with a full head-butt but you swung your shield and struck her right below the ear and that is one of a dov's more tender parts." He explained as Marius sighed and walked to his sword. "She collapsed a moment after you landed on the snow and I declared the match a draw."

It was at that point that Marius noticed a crowd of dragons either on the mountain or circling it. "We drew quite a crowd then." He said to himself and Paarthurnax huffed in agreement.

"Alduin has chosen her mate well." Odahviing said as he landed next to Marius. "You may not have won in Sovngarde but you have more than earned the right to call me after that display. Call me and I will come if I can." Odahviing said as Marius nodded before walking to Alduin and collapsing beside her.

Alduin subconsciously curled around him and placed a wing over him to shelter him from the snow.

-Scene Change-

"We won't tell you hunter's again, the dragon is off-limits." An Imperial guard said as a group of hunters protested.

"He is an animal and we have the right to hunt it!" One of them said but a growl from above them made them pause.

Vulizusven looked at the gathered hunters with a snarl on his lips as the guard backed away a few hundred feet. "Waan hi laan dii iliis ruz krif fah nii!" He shouted before leaping at them and the guard turned away and counted to ten before turning around to see a black dragon stained red in blood and numerous bodies around him.

"They were starting to annoy the townsfolk." The guard said as Vulizusven looked at him. "You saved us quite a few headaches friend."

"This town has been beset enough by tragedy. Nid fent aax dii hofkiin." Vullizusven said as he took off to his cliff over the town before he settled on the rock. "Even should the Dragonborn fail, I will succeed like I have been doing for over a millennia. I remember the old days and I will not forsake my oath to the people of Winterhold."

**And I will close the book on this chapter. We saw a fight and some other events going on at the same time and we learned a new player in the game for the Dragonborn's life. Astrid is planning what you all think but remember she has a husband and she is doing it to get close enough to kill our DB but everyone is unaware of Alduin still being a player in the game so expect her plan to backfire horribly for her.**

**I will do some of the Companions questline in this story so if you are looking for them then don't worry.**

**Read and review please and look forward to Were It So Easy next week!**

**Till next my fellow dragon lovers!**

**Translations Courtesy of Thuum . org:**

**Hin sahlon grut hi – Your scent betrays you (she means that she can smell that his other side and, by default, himself eyeing her like a prize)**

**Tiid fah tinvaak los avok – The time for talk is over!**

**Drem, zeymah – Peace, Brother (meaning calm down)**

**Waan hi laan dii iliis ruz krif fah nii! – If you want my hide then fight for it! (literally he is challenge them to fight him)**

**Nid fent aax dii fonaar – None shall harm my home (he considers Winterhold his home)**


	8. Chapter 7 Things to Come

**Ch. 7 Things to Come**

**I won't lie to you all, some parts of the next few chapters are probably going to be fillers but I can't do it completely between the Dragonborn and Alduin or else there would be no story. That being said, I enjoy the great attention this story has gotten and thank you for your support and I hope it continues well into the future!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. MaChaoJustice, you had better finish the next chapter or else Aldy will find you!**

"So the reports were true." Legate Rikke said as she and a platoon of Legion soldiers were stopped outside of Whiteruns gates.

"Yea, five dragons come from nowhere and do absolutely nothing but sit there." A guard said as he shrugged.

"That's not completely true; we did find a torn apart corpse behind the Dragonborn's house." A second guard said as Rikke raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't investigate it?" She asked curiously.

"Was the same person who asked about the Dragonborn's adopted kids. He was caught by the dragons trying to get into the house." The second guard replied.

"I think I understand." Rikke said. "Do you know where Legate Marius went?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"High Hrothgar, if memory serves something about being challenged." The first guard said.

"When he returns, send him to Solitude." Rikke said as she turned around to address her troops.

"100 septims she forces him on date when he returns to Solitude." The first guard told his buddy.

"I'll take that and say that he is the one that forces it on her." The second countered as they both snickered.

-Scene Change-

Alduin grunted as she opened one eye and squinted when the sun shone directly at her. "Dur krein." she said as she felt a small object resting at her side just underneath her wing and she didn't need to look to know just what or who it was. "He may not be a true Dov but he does have his moments." Thinking back on their little battle got her mind racing about the fact that he nearly won and she would've had to reveal her most guarded secret and yet she couldn't think of a convincing reason to keep it hidden from him. _'Perhaps he has earned the right to know but it feels like it isn't time yet but soon it will be and I will show him just how…affectionate…dragons can be.' _she thought as she lifted her wing and Marius got a face full of sunlight.

"Can someone shut the blinds?" He said as he moved his hands into his face to block out the sun.

Alduin had to suppress a small chuckle as Marius yawned before sitting up and opening his eyes. "Did you sleep well, Dovahkiin?" She asked as her voice became calm as he yawned again.

"I actually slept really well…you know you are comfortable for a dragon with scales." He said as her lips quivered with a repressed snarl.

"I am not a pillow!" She said heatedly as she swung her tail and got him across the face and Marius went face first again into the snow for the third time in the last day.

Odahviing let out a laugh as he observed them. "They do certainly fit together if their morning habits are like this."

Paarthurnax only put his head down. "Pogaan korosend saraan fah niin. Will they survive or will they fall?"

"You always were…lingrahso to many." Odahviing said in return.

"That may be but you cannot deny that I have reasons to be." Paarthurnax stated solemnly. "He came to learn and learn he did but now I fear that his new goal will bring more harm than help."

"Do you believe in him?" Odahviing asked suddenly.

"Geh ahrk nid. I believe in his goals but I do not believe that he could convince many to see." Paarthurnax said in sadness.

"Joor are short-sighted, especially when it comes to those that do not follow their way. He may have to strike down those that were allies to get his point across." Odahviing said as Paarthurnax grunted.

"That is why I am hesitant to fully believe in him." Paarthurnax said as they both fell silent as Alduin took off and left Marius on the mountain.

-Scene Change-

"It's quite amazing to see how everything quickly went back to normal. It's as if the dragons aren't even there." Balgruuf said as he had a lull in court.

"The guards have been getting bored with crime becoming non-existent and that the usual skirmishes with bandits have dropped but they aren't complaining." Irileth stated as she read a report.

"I am more concerned with the fact that he failed in his quest." Proventus said as he gave a sigh.

"Don't be too sure on that. I have yet to receive reports that the World Eater has attacked anywhere." Balgruuf said. "She might be alive but she has yet to continue her path of destruction."

"Something must've happened wherever they fought. Irileth, I want you to inform the guards that I want to speak with him when he returns." Balgruuf said as she bowed.

"It will be done my Jarl." She responded before she went to carry out his orders.

"I want to know just what happened in Sovngarde and find out just what is going on now." Balgruuf said to himself. "Proventus, go find me any books from the library about dragons. I have a feeling they might be important."

"Of course my lord." Proventus said as he left.

-Scene Change-

Marius trekked through the forests of Skyrim without any real destination except for home. The library in Solitude had been a huge bust and he doubted that any other place would have what he was looking for. "I really wish the Blades weren't thorough in their belief to destroy anything related to dragons." He said as he wandered towards Whiterun. "Wonder if the kids tore the house apart yet; Lydia is a great housecarl and all but babysitting isn't what she is for."

"Well now, looks like someone is a little lost." A voice said as a person dropped in front of him. The person was covered in black and red robes and the tone of voice meant that he wasn't a normal bandit. "And where are you going on this fine day?"

Marius sighed weary. "I already know who you are and why you are here so if you don't mind can we just get this over with?"

The assassin sneered. "Arrogance is deadly."

"A dragon is deadlier and a dead man says "what"." Marius said as he readied his Thuum. _'Don't need to waste my time on this.' _He thought with internally.

"Dead man says what?" The assassin repeated before a blast of fire engulfed him.

"Exactly." Marius said as he looked at the blackened corpse of the assassin. "The Dark Brotherhood will apparently accept any idiot these days." Marius shook his head and continued walking.

-Scene Change-

"We will need to go around High Hrothgar to reach the summit." Esbern said as he and Delphine finally reached Ivarstead.

"Is there any way to do that?" Delphine asked as she looked at the mountain that separated them from their prey.

"Not that I know of but the Greybeards do have to sleep like everyone else so when it comes to that we can move through their hall silently." Esbern replied. "Let us rest for the night before we do anything." he said as she nodded and they moved to the inn.

"So tomorrow could be the last days of the Blades." Delphine said as they took a seat at the bar.

"Yes but at least it will be because of our war against the dragons and not by the hands of the Thalmor." Esbern replied as he took a swig of mead. "Will history ever forgive the Blades for our role in the dragon's downfall?"

"No one would ever understand why it had to happen. They will only blame the Akaviri and the Blades when the truth comes to light but no one will know why." Delphine explained as she too took a drink.

"The archivists always knew that a day would come when the secrets we kept were released." Esbern said. "We can only hope that people will keep an open mind about why."

"I'm turning in for the night." Delphine said as she walked away and Esbern sighed.

"Maybe the Dragonborn will forgive us for what we are going to do but I doubt it. The Blades justice must come before anything." Esbern said as he downed the rest of his drink.

-Scene Change-

"I don't know why you have to do this. You hate kids remember?" Arnbjorn said as Astrid packed a bag.

"Mercer has offered us a substantial payout if we take the Dragonborns head. The reward is well worth the headaches." Astrid replied as she finished packing.

"Make sure you bring back some trophies." Arbjorn said as she walked to the door.

"You know I will…try not to go wild while I am gone." Astrid said as she walked out of the door.

"Hunting a human with a dragon's soul; I envy her that she gets the contract and I don't, I could use a good hunt." Arnbjorn said as he gave a nasty smile. "I wonder how long she'll be gone."

"My guess, a few days at the most." Nazir said as he walked up. "All she has to do is slip a knife in his neck while he's asleep."

"Simple but effective, I like it." Arnbjorn said as he stepped to the door. "I'm going to follow her and help out. I need some fun as well and hearing girls scream in agony is a favorite pastime."

-Scene Change-

Alduin felt the wind beneath her as she flew into the blue sky. She felt free and happy but she felt alone. "Shame that the Dovahkiin can't fly or else he would be here." she said with sadness in her voice. "Hmmm, if that reverses my form could it work on reversing his?" she said to herself as she flew on. Her thoughts then turned to her oldest lieutenant and headache. "He should be grateful that I left him alive after his actions." she said angrily. "If it were any other dragon then they would be nothing more than a carcass on the ground. The Dovahkiin thinks highly of him though and that is the only reason he still alive." She perched herself on a rock overlooking the plains of Skyrim. "This would make a great nesting ground." she said as she looked around before a dragon landed beside her.

"Thuri, we have received some news from the town of Whiterun. Some joor tried to enter the Dovahkiin's house without permission and it was believed that he was targeting the young ones." the dragon said as Alduin's head did a sharp turn to look at him.

"And?" she snarled out. _'There will be five less dragons if they failed!' _

"The attacker never made it inside and he was found the next morning; he was completely mauled and torn apart." the dragon replied as Alduin gave a satisfied snort and turned back to the plains.

"Good….." she said satisfied. "Return to Skuldafn and tell them we are moving soon."

"Yes thuri." the dragon said as he took off.

"If they can be convinced that it is for the better than we might have something to give the Dovahkiin some credit to work on." Alduin said to herself.

**I am going to end it right here. I apologize if this feels rushed but combining work with strep throat isn't fun so I really haven't felt well this entire week. I did try though and I hope that is enough for most people. The part with Rikke was really just comedic relief or my attempt at it so don't think anything is going to happen.**

**Read and review and don't forget to check out my other stuff!**

**Translations from Thuum . org**

**Dur Krein – Curse the sun.**

**Pogaan korosend saraan fah niin – Many events await for them.**

**Lingrahso – Depressing**

**Geh ahrk nid – Yes and no**


	9. Chapter 8 An Unfond Farewell

**Ch. 8 An Unfond Farewell**

**We have arrived to Chapter 8 and still going strong on here. You all can probably guess by the title what is going to happen but it should've been know by now.**

**In other news, I hope everyone had a happy new year and are now starting their resolutions and I wish everyone the best of luck in them. Also, quick shout out to pain17ification who is pursuing his dream of writing and will no longer be writing on our great website but he will still be around to speak to fans and friends. He had some very well written stories and it is sad to see them go to waste so if you think you can pick them up go read them then PM him and get them going again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda.**

Marius made it back to Whiterun completely dead and tired. After stumbling through the streets like a drunk and knocking over a few barrels, he stumbled through his front door with a loud sigh. Lucia and Sofie were asleep and Lydia was taking a quick nap and Marius stumbled up the stairs to the second floor before throwing open his doors to the room and slipping inside. After depositing most of his gear into his chest he almost threw himself on his bed until he stopped. His gut instinct was going haywire and his eyes narrowed as his hand made its way down to the dagger in his belt. "Whoever is there had better come out before I drag you out."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" A voice said as Marius turned to the small table in his room. Seated on one the chairs was a female Dark Elf covered in a completely back and red robe with a black hand print.

"Don't you all ever stop?" Marius said as he readied the dagger but the Dark Elf didn't flinch.

"Not unless we have too but I am not here for violence." she said as Marius only gripped his dagger tighter. "Please have a seat, I only wish to talk."

"How did you get in here?" Marius asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"You mean how did I get past the dragons; it was quite easy actually, all I did was tell them why I was here and walk in through the front door. Not every assassin needs to go through an alternate route, sometimes the best entry is the front door; it's less suspicious and people normally greet you well enough." she replied calmly as Marius didn't move.

"And the robe?" he asked quietly.

"People see the light armor we wear but never our robes so it is easy enough to fool them. It's also easier to explain by saying it came from Winterhold, many Nords are too suspicious of magic to question it and it does wonders to keep one dry." she said placating before motioning to the chair opposite her.

Marius hesitantly took it but kept the dagger in his hand. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point then, I have information for you and it will be worth your time." she said calmly. "But first, my name is Gabrielle and I am indeed an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood but I am not here on business."

"Marius, and if you're not here on that then why are you here?" Marius asked again.

"Do you know of a Mercer Frey?" Gabrielle asked as Marius nodded.

"Yea, he's the one who had me dragged from the Ragged Flagon after I came back half dead from botched job." Marius said as Gabrielle nodded.

"He's the one who hired us and who sent the contract for your kids. Normally we stay away from killing children out of principle but Mercer was able to persuade our leader to take the contract but how he did it we aren't sure." Gabrielle replied as Marius narrowed his eyes again. "I can assure you that the majority of us in the sanctum are against what happened but it sounds like Mercer is really out for your blood. Did you find anything on that job you were assigned?"

Marius shook his head. "It was a normal breaking and entering job but someone tipped off the mark and as soon as I got into the place I had to fight my way out."

"Your job was to get into Winstad Manor and steal a necklace that belonged to Maven from the owner, am I correct?" Gabrielle asked as Gabe nodded.

"How did you know?" Marius asked as Gabrielle gave a small smile.

"We have an old contact in the Thieves Guild who supplies us with information if we need it. We always check out our contracts before we act on them and we needed information on yours. Did you uncover anything you shouldn't have when you got into the manor?" Gabrielle asked as Marius shook his head.

"No it was just a simple job. Is this an interrogation?" Marius asked as Gabrielle shook her head.

"No, I am merely trying to help you figure out why this unfortunate situation happened." Gabrielle replied soothingly.

"Well I appreciate the help but nothing jumps out at me right now." Marius replied as he put the dagger away.

"I see, well then I would ask that you be more careful about who you piss off but as the Dragonborn it seems you have quite a few enemies by title alone." she said jokingly as Marius shrugged.

"It would be easier if they got in a line." he replied as Gabrielle stood up.

"Thank you for your time and I will warn you now. Our leader is planning something involving you and possibly your kids. I do not know what it is but keep your guard up." Gabrielle replied as Marius looked at her.

"And why are you flipping on your boss?" Marius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to warn you and ask that you not kill her as she is our leader and the only one who can run our organization. If you have to fight her then do so but try to avoid a killing blow." Gabrielle said as Marius stood up.

"I'm not making any promises on that. If she hurts my kids then all bets are off." Marius said as Gabrielle sighed.

"If she does then you may but if she doesn't hurt them then don't. She is like a mother to us and to lose her would break everything we have." Gabrielle said as Marius sighed.

"I still can't promise that as it might not be me she fights." Marius said cryptically as Gabrielle tilted her head.

"Who else would she fight?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

Marius told her and was treated to a Dark Elf looking like a fish for the first time in his life.

-Scene Change-

Delphine and Esbern were at the summit of the Throat as they looked at a sleeping Paarthurnax on the defunct word wall.

"It's been a pleasure serving the Blades with you Esbern." Delphine said quietly.

"The same for you my dear." Esbern replied before they charged the wall unaware of another set of eyes watching them from above.

Paarthurnax awoke and saw them run at him and roused himself up and into the air. "I was wondering when you would come for me. Lingrah tiid wah saran."

Esbern readied a flame Atronach as Delphine sneered. "You will pay for all the deaths you caused us."

"As I have told the Dovahkiin, is it better to be born good or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? I have done terrible things but I have learned from them and have since renounced those actions through a never-ending battle with myself." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine didn't flinch.

"Whether you have learned or not is irrelevant, you will pay for everything you did." she said as Paarthurnax dipped his head.

"If it is a fight you wish then I will grant you your request." Paarthurnax replied as Esbern summoned a Flame Atronach and Delphine pulled a bow out.

Odahviing watched from above as Paarthurnax dodged firebolts and arrow before Paarthurnax sent a blast of fire back that had Delphine duck behind the wall and Esbern behind a rock. "The old one seems to be holding strong after so long. Bok dreh ni trun." Odahviing said to himself as Paarthurnax landed with a loud thud that sent Delphine staggering backward. With a power swipe of his head she was sent into the wall before Paarthurnax turned to Esbern, who sent a few fireballs his way.

"You won't win this." Esbern said as the fireballs hits Paarthurnax but he only shrugged them off.

"I am truly sorry that it must come to this but by the same token, the Akaviri need to be held accountable for the deaths of many dov at the start of the Empire and the Blades were founded by them for that reason." Paarthurnax replied as Esbern shook his head.

"That isn't the same thing as now. Was it right for the Akaviri to instigate a war? No but the world is far better off with their own choices." Esbern replied as Odahviing snorted to himself quietly.

"If the little joor means murder and corruption at every turn as better off then they are in for a true awakening." Odahviing told himself with a grunt.

Paarthurnax only shook his head before swinging his tail behind him and catching Delphine by surprise and swatting her away. "I do not wish for a grand battle like my brethren, I only wish to survive but you won't give me a choice."

"Like you all ever gave us a choice!" Delphine shouted as she got up.

"We did at first and everyone agreed to the terms of the contract. The terms did more for the joor then they ever did for us and yet you claim that we were oppressors when the joor flourished with us." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine shook her head.

"That would've happened anyway." she said in anger as Paarthurnax looked at her with pity.

"I am sorry to hear that but your blind anger only leads to destruction. Rahgot inaak wah dinok." Paarthurnax said as Delphine rushed forward as Esbern summoned another Atronach.

Odahviing watched again as the Atronach lumbered towards Paarthrnax from one side and Dephine charged from another. Paarhturnax fanned out his wings launched to the air once again as Esbern launched more fireballs and some ice spikes at him. This time, Paarhturnax swooped down and breathed a fire over a path that made Delphine roll away from and she knocked another arrow before letting it loose and watching it sail past Paarthurnax as he circled them.

"Where's the Dragonborn when you need him?" Delphine asked as Paarthurnax hovered in front of them.

"He has allowed me to live on my own. He does visit occasionally for tinvaak but he has his own path." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine swore.

"So you got to him as well with your word play." Esbern said in thought.

"Niid, I gave him a choice and he vowed that he wouldn't kill me. I told him everything and he still looked past it." Paarthurnax said as Delphine swore again.

"Just what we needed, a Dragonborn who is a sympathizer with your kind." Delphine replied angrily. "His job is suppose to be killing every dragon he sees and yet here he is making friends with them."

"And that is where you have failed." Odahviing said as Delphine and Esbern finally noticed him and took a step back. "You believed that you could influence the Dovahkiin with words alone and yet you drove him off by giving him an ultimatum. You showed him that you could care less about those dov that are not evil and you believe that every dragon should die simply because we are dov."

"Because they are!" Delphine shouted in anger. "You all wanted to enslave us and we fought back!"

"As my fellow dov stated, the terms back then did more benefit for your kind than us. We merely got places to nest and live while you enjoyed the protection and safety we brought. You all never had to worry about war, crime, corruption or invasion as long as we were around. We never enslaved you and you always had a choice in what to do and you chose to work with us." Odahviing stated calmly. "I was alive then and I remember that time well."

"And the Akaviri have their account as well. Which do you think we will believe?" Delphine said as she knocked another arrow and pointed it at Odahviing.

"Irkbaan ru dil. The Akaviri started everything simply because we wouldn't grant them our power and they have hated us ever since. Irkbaan kiin nol tarvok." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine sneered.

"Hatred is a great motivator!" she said as she fired her arrow at Odahviing but watched as it bounced off his scales.

"Hatred is also a way to die." Odahviing stated as he launched himself off the rock.

"Fighting side by side once again, old friend." Paarthurnax said as they flew opposite of each other.

"Just like old times." Odahviing stated as he dived at Delphine, who rolled out of the way and slashed at his leg but missed. Paarthurnax did the same with Esbern but missed as he too rolled but Esbern old age was catching up and he was beginning to sweat.

"Even in your age you haven't lost your skill." Odahviing stated calmly.

"Niid, it might take me longer to stir the blood but I can still fight." Paarthurnax stated. "I feel younger than I have ever felt."

"Welcome back my old friend." Odahviing said as he flew at Delphine but at the last second changed his target and caught Esbern in jaw.

Delphine watched as Esbern was caught by Odahviing and then thrown to the ground before Odahviing released his fire breath at point blank range. Not a single sound was heard as Esbern was engulfed in fire and what remained was a burnt corpse. Delphine was stunned by Esbern's violent death that she never saw Paarthurnax's foot come down on her. The last thing she saw was the sun being covered by gray clouds.

-With Alduin-

Alduin looked up as she heard two loud roars in the distance and she gave a dragon version of a grin. "One enemy has fallen and that means more will come. I hope you are ready my Dovahkiin, for the war is about to begin again and this time we dov have all the cards."

**And I will wrap it up there. The last of the Blades have fallen and Marius knows that the DB is planning something and Mercer wants him out of the picture.**

**All that and more will be revealed next time on You Are Mine, Dovahkiin! I know that Winstad Manor is the name of a house that you can build in Hearthfire but for this purpose someone else owns it and the Dragonborn had to break into the it.**

**Read and review and I apologize for the fight again as they aren't my strong suit but I am learning. Stick around and you won't be disappointed and if you like dragon stories then check out my Love of Dragonesses story in the Spyro the Dragon side of Fanfaction. The critics (reviewers) agree that it is a good one to read!**

**Till next time my fellow dragon lovers!**

**Courtesy of Thuum . org**

**lingrah tiid wah saran – A long time to wait.**

**bok dreh ni trun – Age doesn't matter**

**rahgot inaak wah dinok – Anger leads to death**

**irkbaan ru dil – hatred runs deep**

**irkbaan kiin nol tarvok – Hatred born from greed**


End file.
